majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hindsight, Part 1
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 4 | Episode = 19 | Airdate = February 15, 2016 | Viewers = million | Writer = James Duff & Mike Berchem | Director = Michael Robin | Guests = Jason Gedrick | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 4}} Winter Premiere. A young woman and her 3-year-old son are shot to death while driving through gang territory in the wrong colored car, and the gun used in the murder is quickly connected to the most troubling series of unsolved homicides in LAPD history. As Captain Sharon Raydor and the rest of her division attempt to solve the mystery, Amy Sykes begins an uneasy alliance with a disgraced former LAPD detective with a novel theory and a corrupt past. This episode begins a five-episode story arc. The Victims The Reese Murders The worst series of unsolved murders in LAPD history committed twelve years before the present. *Officer Malcolm Reese **Off-duty buying roses for his anniversary when two men robbed a flower shop. **Murdered after the men discovered that he was a police officer. **Daniel Price and Emile Fisher were charged, but Daniel was ultimately cleared of the murder while Emile took a deal in exchange for his cooperation. *Rachel Gray **DDA prosecuting Reese's murder. **Shot dead with the same murder weapon as Reese. *Eric Dunn **DA's investigator and bodyguard of Rachel Gray. **Husband of Detective Stephanie Dunn. **Murdered alongside Rachel Gray with the same weapon used to kill Officer Reese. The Current Victims *Tamika Weaver **27 years old. **Shot with the same gun used in the Reese Murders. **Found with $2,500 in cash in her possession and $7,500 worth of heroin under her son's car seat. **Suspected drug dealer and an old friend of Daniel Price. *Jeremiah Barnes **Three years old. **Son of Jon Barnes and Tamika Weaver. **Was in the backseat when his mother was killed and was shot as well. **Pronounced DOA at the hospital. **Heroin was found under his car seat. The Suspects *Daniel Price **Current pastor of the Salvation Community Church. **Twelve years ago was charged for the murder of Officer Reese in a flower shop robbery, but found not guilty due to tampering of evidence and perjury on the part of Mark Hickman. **According to Hickman and Jesus "Lil Wheezy" Marquez, deals drugs out of his church. **Tamika Weaver was an old friend and had $2,500 in an offering envelope from his church on her. Also had a taco from his church in her car. *Emile Fisher **Daniel Price's accomplice in the flower shop robbery and Officer Reese murder. **Took a deal for twelve years in prison in exchange for giving up Daniel Price. **Gave up the location of the murder weapon, but it was never found. **Was released from prison after serving every day of his sentence two weeks before the most recent murders. **Current location unknown as he has no probation officer and his list of known associates is over twelve years out of date. *Jesus Marquez **15 years old. **Also known as "Lil Wheezy". **Lives across the street from where Tamika Weaver and her son were shot. **Was smoking marijuana at the time the area was investigated and was arrested with a wad of cash on him. **Suspected drug dealer. **Claims to know nothing about the murder, but revealed that Tamika got her drugs from Daniel Price's church. Evidence *9mm Uzi used to kill Officer Reese, DDA Gray, Detective Dunn, Tamika Weaver and Jeremiah Barnes. *Black tar heroin. *Corn starch on the drug packages Closing the Case Sykes takes the shell casings to Francine in ballistics to get a head start on matching them to the murder weapon when its found. After examining the casings, Francine is shocked by what she finds and asks Sykes if she's ever heard of the Reese murders which Sykes recognizes as the murder of an off-duty cop by members of the Bloods gang twelve years before. While the killers were on trial, the prosecutor, Deputy DA Rachel Gray and her bodyguard Eric Dunn were shot to death with the same weapon used to kill Officer Reese. The murders of Gray and Dunn screwed up the case against the killer who walked. Francine is able to determine that the same Uzi used in the Reese Murders was used to kill Tamika and her son. Francine is relieved that it was Sykes who brought the casings to her instead of Michael Tao. Francine explains that she has been desperate to find the murder weapon from the Reese Murders for over a decade and sees Sykes as the one person who can help her. Francine directs Sykes to not wait for Francine's report and to go to Mark Hickman without letting anyone in her division know. Sykes is dubious as Hickman is the most disgraced officer in LAPD history who may have planted evidence and committed perjury on the witness stand, but Francine insists. Francine explains that Hickman had a theory regarding the Reese Murders that he was never allowed to explore and she is aware that Hickman will be placed off-limits once her report comes out. Francine eventually convinces a reluctant Sykes to see Hickman, believing that there is a chance that Hickman will be willing to talk to Sykes and promising to cover for her. As the situation escalates with five incidents involving weapons and two assaults, Assistant Chief Taylor suggests telling the media that Tamika's murder is drug-related instead of gang-related to keep an all-out war from happening between the Diablos and Bloods. However, Sharon recognizes that with a dead child involved, it won't matter what they tell the media. The detectives notice Reverend Daniel Price holding a press conference on the muted TV and listen to it to hear the Reverend call for the gang members to have peace while condemning the LAPD for taking fifteen minutes to respond to the shootings. Taylor is disgusted by Price getting away with killing a cop then preaching the gospel, Sharon questions what Price claimed about the response time. Julio explains that the first 911 caller only called in the car crash and not the shooting, but Provenza concurs that none of the cops appeared to be in any particular hurry. Taylor admits that he has pushed the LAPD's response times back by two minutes due to all of the excessive force incidents in the media. Taylor didn't want to risk his officers going into live-fire situations and possibly killing innocent people despite the fact that it leaves the neighborhoods more vulnerable. Taylor orders Fritz Howard to triple his crime suppression units in the area and to conduct probation and parole checks. While Howard agrees, he also notes that until they know if the murders were gang related or not, they cannot defuse the tensions. Provenza and Sharon tell Taylor that they are having Jeremiah's father transferred over from the County Jail where he is being held for dealing heroin to inform him of his son's death and in the hopes that it will make him more cooperative with them. Jeremiah's father, Jon Barnes, is brought to Major Crimes. Jon refuses to cooperate with them and rejects their suggestion that Tamika was dealing drugs on the grounds that they could be trying to entrap him. During the interrogation, Buzz receives an email from the Narcotics Division stating that the heroin in the car was worth about $7,500 dollars and they are checking the money for fingerprints. Provenza suggests that Jon left the heroin under Jeremiah's car seat where he knew they would never look for it and Tamika never knew either. As Jon continues to refuse to cooperate, Andy finally tells him about the murders of Tamika and Jeremiah. Jon angrily accuses them of lying, but Julio assures the grief-stricken man that they wouldn't lie about the death of his child. Watching, Buzz notes that if Jon is lying, he's a good actor and that he actually feels kind of sorry for the man. They are interrupted by Tao who has received Francine's report on the casings and calls Provenza out of the room. Sharon states a hope that telling Jon about the murders in such a way will help more than it will hurt their case. At the same time, Sykes locates Mark Hickman on his boat and explains that she's there about the Reese Murders. Hickman initially refuses to talk to Sykes, believing that she is another officer out to make a name for herself by solving the Reese Murders. Sykes tells Hickman about Tamika and Jeremiah's murders and how the casings matched those from the Reese Murders, causing Hickman to change his mind as long as Sykes is gone by the time his wife gets back. Sitting Sykes down in front of his laptop, Hickman tells her that Daniel Price murdered Officer Reese during a flower shop robbery and that that's a fact that is settled. Sykes points out that many claim that Hickman framed Daniel, but Hickman denies the allegations. Hickman shows Sykes security footage of the robbery which he states was committed by Daniel Price while he was a shot caller for the 28th Street Bloods and his best friend Emile Fisher. Hickman points out how during the robbery, Reese, who was off-duty at the time, hits the floor with everyone else when ordered, but is dragged into another room and murdered after the gang members find his badge. Hickman tells Sykes that they were able to arrest the men a few days later because their fingerprints were all over the stolen wallets the men had thrown out five blocks away. However, no one in the flower shop would identify the two men and their DA was "in an unholy hurry" which meant that she offered Emile twelve years in prison in exchange for giving up Daniel instead of charging him with felony murder. Emile was asked for the murder weapon to confirm his testimony, but the police couldn't find it where he said it was. Hickman suggests that there was a third person involved in the robbery. Hickman shows Sykes part of the video where the customer nearest the door looks at the door after Reese was murdered. The man recalled hearing a horn afterwards, but Daniel got a lawyer and Emile insisted that there was no one else involved so the police never found the third man. Hickman tells Sykes that the third man would've known where to find the weapon and could've killed Rachel Gray which is Hickman's theory that he was never allowed to pursue. Hickman questions if Tamika was a drug dealer and after some prompting, Sykes reluctantly admits that she was found with a suspicious amount of heroin in her car. Hickman insists that Daniel Price didn't get away with murdering Officer Reese and change. Instead, Hickman claims that Daniel is now dealing heroin out of his church which is where they will find the connection between Tamika and the Reese Murders. The two are interrupted by Hickman's wife Sherry who appears to suspect Hickman of having an affair with Sykes. Sykes, who is revealed to be recording the conversation on her cell phone, departs. As Sykes leaves, she is stopped by Hickman who tells her to find the third person from the car and the gun which will connect to Daniel. Hickman promises that his "old piece of shit partner" can tell her more. Hickman promises to help Sykes if he can and asks her to keep him in the loop, but refuses to answer her questions about why he could never pursue his theory or who his old partner is. Tao, who is Hickman's old partner, explains how he and Hickman were able to connect the murders of Officer Reese, Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn to the same gun used to kill Tamika and Jeremiah, but not to the same shooter since Daniel and Emile were in jail at the time of Rachel and Eric's murders. While Sharon wants to talk to everyone involved in the investigation at the time of the murders, Taylor refuses to allow them to talk to Hickman. Taylor states that he was the Captain of Robbery Homicide when Hickman perjured himself on the stand and lost them the case. Taylor is also disgusted by the fact that Hickman now works for defense attorneys helping to discredit the LAPD which Sharon is aware of since she fired Hickman. Taylor suggests calling in Detective Stephanie Dunn as she not only worked the original investigation, but is the widow of Eric Dunn and has a personal stake in the case. Taylor insists on concentrating on the murders of Tamika and Jeremiah as he wants to get in front of the possible coming gang war instead of focusing on the past. However, Tao warns that the past has already arrived: along with the gun resurfacing, Emile Fisher was released from prison two weeks before after finishing his entire sentence. Sharon realizes that Emile being released and Daniel Price jumping in front of the cameras as he did at the press conference can't be a coincidence. Sharon assigns Flynn to check on Emile, suggesting that Daniel and Emile are working together once more. After Stephanie Dunn joins the Major Crimes detectives, they show her the video of the crime scene from the night before and ask about anything reminding her of the old case. She doesn't recognize anything and expresses surprise at the fact that the gun has returned after so long. Tao tells Stephanie that they failed to find any fingerprints on the baggies containing the heroin, only trace amounts of corn starch. Stephanie tells the other detectives that corn starch is a typical additive agent. As heroin has to be cut with something, she suggests that it was cut with corn starch. Taylor suggests that once the drug analysis returns, they can connect it a specific supplier. As Stephanie stares at the pictures of her murdered husband and Rachel Gray, Sharon expresses her condolences and offers that Stephanie doesn't have to help them if its too painful for her. When Stephanie wonders if they believe the same person that killed Eric and Rachel committed Tamika and Jeremiah's murders as well, Provenza suggests that Stephanie is the best person to answer that. Tao points out that Stephanie was the detective that did all the work on Emile Fisher. Tao reveals that Emile was released from prison two weeks before after doing his entire sentence, meaning that there is no probation officer to keep an eye on Emile. Stephanie realizes that Emile and the gun have resurfaced at the same time, but the detectives have no idea where he is as their list of his known associates is over twelve years old. As Stephanie continues to stare at the murder board, Julio suggests that catching her husband's killer will help her finally get closure. Though she doubts it, Stephanie agrees to help. As Stephanie starts to go through the old case file, Buzz arrives with LA Clear's report on Tamika's cell phone. Unfortunately, it has been determined that the calls were all to other prepaid cell phones which further indicates a connection to drug dealing. Taylor comments that the Special Operations Bureau keeps a huge matrix of burner phones related to drugs and suggests that Tamika's calls could tie into an open Narcotics case. Stephanie notes that she sometimes follows the burner phones back to their purchase points. Months before such an operation led her to a whole case of burner phones and thirty drug dealers. Sharon discovers that Tamika was talking to someone on a burner phone just fifteen minutes before the murder and the detectives realize that the person is likely their killer setting up a meeting. Sharon tells Stephanie that it gives her a place to start looking. Sykes gets a call that patrol has brought in Jesus "Lil Wheezy" Marquez who Julio saw the night before smoking marijuana across the street from the location that Tamika and Jeremiah were shot at. When Jesus refuses to cooperate, Julio places him under arrest for smoking marijuana which Buzz caught on camera. Amongst Jesus' things, the detectives find a massive wad of cash and question him about its origins, implying that Jesus is a drug dealer. The detectives push Jesus to tell them what he knows about Tamika's murder, threatening to send him back out on the streets without his wad of cash. After Flynn threatens to book Jesus' cash into evidence, Jesus finally tells them that Tamika gets her drugs from Reverend Daniel Price's church. With Jesus' statement, they finally have a reason to bring in Daniel Price for questioning. Price comes in with Peter Goldman as his lawyer. When Provenza shows continued anger towards Daniel for Reese's murder, Goldman reminds the detectives that Daniel was cleared in a trial that ended in dismissal due to police misconduct, planted evidence and perjury. When Tao gets angry at Goldman suggesting that the wallets, which Tao found, were planted, Goldman implies that Hickman planted the wallets and refuses to continue to discuss the Reese Murders and Daniel's role in them. Sharon questions Daniel about Tamika who Daniel states he knew for most of his life. When Daniel tells the detectives that he thinks he saw Tamika the night before at the church's Taco Monday, Flynn remembers that Tamika had a half-eaten taco wrapped up in her car and questions if it will be enough to get a search warrant to search the church so that they can find the heroin Jesus mentioned. If they can match the heroin from the church to the heroin from Tamika's car, they can arrest Daniel. However, Taylor states that its not enough. As they talk, Sykes gets a text from Hickman asking to talk. In interrogation, Tao asks if Daniel has caught up with Emile Fisher recently, but Goldman tells them that Emile and Daniel ended their friendship a long time ago on a bitter note. Provenza and Sharon ask about the rumors of drugs being dealt out of Daniel's church, but Daniel claims ignorance, stating that he is not so depraved as to deal drugs under the banner of Christ. Sharon asks for consent to search the church to clear up the rumors. In the hallway, Sykes calls Hickman who is outside Daniel's church. Hickman has seen Daniel's brother Dennis and several young men entering the church and finds their behavior odd for a late Tuesday afternoon at a Protestant church. Hickman suggests that Dennis is clearing out the drugs since they called his brother and his lawyer in. Sykes tries to keep Hickman from searching the church without luck. As Sykes ends her call with Hickman, Julio arrives with the news that he has found the basis for a search warrant of Daniel's church: the envelope holding the money found in Tamika's car is stamped as being an offering envelope from Daniel's church. The detectives bring the taco, the $2,500 found in Tamika's car and the offering envelope from Daniel's church to Daniel's attention. They press Daniel to give them permission to search the church, warning that if he doesn't, they have enough to get a search warrant despite Goldman's protestations about the commonness of tacos and the envelope. Despite Goldman protesting, Daniel agrees to give them consent, stating that he doesn't want his people thinking that he has anything to hide. Upon getting Daniel's consent, Taylor orders that they take "everything we can throw at this place" to search the church for the heroin. Taylor sends Buzz as well to record the whole thing to prevent accusations of the police planting evidence. Arriving at the church with patrol officers and drug-sniffing dogs, the detectives are shocked to find Hickman emerging from the church. All Hickman will say about his presence is that he was praying that they would get there in time. The police search the church with the drug-sniffing dogs and one leads them to the altar where it begins barking like crazy. Searching the inside of the altar, Julio finds the drugs are missing. However, in their place is the Uzi used in the Reese Murders and Tamika and Jeremiah's murders. Guest Cast *Julie Ann Emery (Detective Stephanie Dunn, whose husband was murdered along with DDA Gray. Dunn is a Narcotics detective temporarily assigned to the Weaver/Barnes murders.) *Jason Gedrick (Mark Hickman, former LAPD detective who committed perjury on the stand during the trial following Officer Reese's murder.) *Brigid Brannagh (Sherry Hickman, wife of Mark Hickman. Retired LAPD detective.) *Cheryl White ("Firearms" Francine) *Tarik Lowe (Daniel Price, the shot caller of the 28th Street Bloods when Reese, Gray and Dunn were murdered. Currently the pastor of Salvation Community Church after turning to faith.) *Arjay Smith (Dennis Price, brother of Daniel Price. Used to be a member of 28th Street Bloods. Currently youth minister at Salvation Community Church.) *Daniel Buran (Gary Lewis, Sharon Beck's ex-boyfriend.) *Adam Irigoyen (Jesus "Lil Wheezy" Marquez, lives at the street where Tamika Weaver and her son were shot.) Recurring *Ever Carradine (Sharon Beck) *Jon Tenney (Deputy Chief Fritz Howard from the Special Operations Bureau) *Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) *Curtis Armstrong (Defense Attorney Peter Goldman) Locations Episode Notes *The final part of the episode takes place on March 9, 2016. In , when Sherry Hickman looks at the box holding the Uzi, that date is displayed as when it was found. This contradicts when Amy looks at her phone as Mark Hickman texts her during the episode and the date is shown as Tuesday, February 16. Sharon Beck *Sharon Beck has turned her life around, being confirmed sober for months and having an apartment. *Rusty learns of something possibly being wrong when he finds Gary Lewis, Sharon's ex-boyfriend that abandoned him at the zoo, stalking him in search of his mother. *With the help of Gus, Rusty briefly talks to Sharon through FaceTime before she panics when she learns Gary is looking for her and sends Gus away, telling Rusty he needs to stay far away from her. Rusty and Gus *Rusty is confirmed to have started dating Gus, but is forced to cancel a date due to his fears for his biological mother. Instead, Gus offers to aid Rusty in speaking to his mother through FaceTime, with the two sharing a kiss before parting. Sharon Raydor *Rusty reveals to Gus that Sharon is up for a new job as the Chief of Security for the NFL. Trivia Episode Media Category:MC Season 4 Category:Major Crimes Category:Episodes Category:Special Operations Bureau